grocery shopping
by heartlova
Summary: a cute sasuhina oneshot, when mikoto and hikari the mother's of sasuke and hinata set them up at 5 year's old, how will things turn out?


HELLO this is my first sasuhina so I decided to make a little cute oneshot, this is my favorite couple after all….

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Grocery shopping

5 year old sasuke uchiha was with his mother at konoha grocery, shopping for food.

He stood near his mother since he thought he was too old to ride in the cart. Mikoto was proud of her son and smiled warmly as he carried the gallon of milk to the cart refuseing help.

"awh how adorable" she heard some one comment from beside her, she turned to find hikari hyuga and her little daughter.

" oh hi hikari, how are you?"

" im fine, and you?"

" never been better, and from my veiw is that little hinata?" she asked as she pointed at the fragile looking gril whom was stumbleing with a can of bean's in hand.

Hikari nodded " yes and that grown man must be sasuke, he must be popular with the grils" hikari pointed out chuckleing at sasuke who seemed to be hideing from two grils, sakura haruno and ino yammaka.

" yes, but he's also quite a hand full though."mikoto smiled.

"Hinata come here and say greet mrs. Uchiha , then go see your friend's over there". She pointed at sakura and ino. Hinata gulped and tried her best to speak clearly.

"h-hell-o, nice t-to m-meet you mrs. U-u-uchiha." Hinata stuttered and felt inconfident.

Mikoto could sense hinata's discomfert and smiled at her " awh your really cute hinata, well I wont keep you from your friend's, run along now."

Hinata smiled back " s-see you l-later" she said as she ran off to the direction of the noisy grils.

" she sure is grown, I bet she'll be a beautiful young women." Mikoto commented.

" yes, I hope so too, and to become a strong heir as well." Hikari said with a sad smile.

"don't worry about her, she'll be great" mikoto reassured

Meanwhile hinata was greeting sakura and ino " h-hi" hinata said meakley.

" oh hey, um have you seen sasuke-kun any where, see his mom talking to your mom though." Sakura asked.

" yeah, we really want to see him" ino added.

" s-sorr-y n-no I really d-don't know h-him, or where he i-s" hinata said.

" okay then" sakura sighed in disapointment " come on ino pig let's check the candy section!"

" shutr up bilboard brow!" ino snapped angrily.

" oh sasuke-kun were comeing…." They both said in union as they turned into an isle disappearing.

" bye…" hinata whisphered as they faded out of sight. She wished someone will notice her. She turned to leave but bumped into someone hurting her nose as she fell.

"owchie" she said as she got up rubbing her nose.

" tch. Watch where youre going next time" sasuke said as he piched up the can's that fell from him.

" u-uchiha –san! Sorry…" she bowed in apology.

" stop stuttering it's anoying" sasuke said rolling his eye's.

"s-sorry again, bye." She said in ahurry turning to fin d her mom, but hikari was nowhere in sight. ' oh no' she thought, ' am I lost?'. Hinata felt her eye's drip tear's. she sniffend getting sasuke's attention.

Sasuke smirked " what's wrong cry baby?" he asked

" ip-m not a cry baby" hinata fought a sob and held herself to gather as she continued " i-its just that m-my mom is g-gone.."

Sasuke turned to find his mother gone too.' Uh-oh'.

"Whats wrong uchiha-san?" hinata asked concerned.

" come on" he grunted as he pulled her down the asle's to look for there missing mother's.

" mom!" sasuke called out. But it was no use there was no response.

Suddenly he heard " SASUKE-KUN! HE'S OVER THERE GRIL'S COME ON!" it was his fangril's includeing the biggest one's sakura and ino.

" oh man…" sasuke wailed as hinata stared down the asle in horror as it filled up with screaming fan gril's. wasteing no time sasuke grabbed hinata's hand pulling her down and ducked behind the canned tomatoe's. he wrapped his arm's around her protective like, as hinata closed her eye's and leaned into sasuke.

They both held their breath as A sudden flash of grils ran pasted them yelling " sasuke-kun!"

10 minutes later when the fan grils were gone sasuke looked around scanning the area then looked down at the shivering red gril. He smirked at the sight and thought ' cute'. He paused ' did I think that, I cant , uchiha's don't think that way plus she might be invested with the _cooties…'_

Hinata snapped her head up quickly " ano… are t-they gone?"

Sasuke noded " you okay?"

Hinata nodded " y-yes what about y-you u-uchiha san?"

" yes, and please call me sasuke . just sasuke."

From the distance mikoto and hikari both giggled as they watched the whole scene.

" that was so cute, thyed be a very cute couple" mikoto commented.

" yes" hikari agreed " shhh let's see what they do next.."

_back to sasuke and hinata_

" stupid, anoying gril's" sasuke graunted as they continued there search.

Hinata looked at him sadly and said " I guess I'm anoying and stupid too."

" escuse me?" sasuke asked surprised

" well I am a gril…"

"yeah…" sasuke said blushing " but youre differnet"

Hinata also blushed and twiddled with her fingers. " thank you, y-you are d-different t-too."

Sasuke snapped his head towards her " what do you mean?"

Hinata giggled " well your not like naruto-kun or kiba-kun"

" tch don't compare me to those dope's because am an uchiha and also im not a dope."

Hinata giggled " wanna be friend's" she asked.

Sasuke smiled " sure"

He took her hand but let it go when he spotted his mother, he ran to her " mother!" he yelled feeling reliefed but also kind of sad, he liked having hinata around.

" oh there you are sasuke.." mikoto said acting like she never noticed him missing." Oh and hinata, your mother left and said you'll be staying at my house until dinner time, if that's okay sasuke." She looked at her son expecting the regular " no!" or " tch stupid" or " how anoying..:"

But this time she was completely surprised when sasuke smiled and grabbed hinata's hand saying " sure, come on hinata let's go, it'll be fun". They walked hand in hand along side of mikoto.

Mikoto smiled looking at them from the corner of her eye seeing both the blushes thinking ' how cute… they'd probebly fall in love and marry..'

_**17 year's later…**_

"Hurry hinata we are going to be late!" hikari yelled as hinata ran out the house in her fluffy white dress.

" step on it mom" she yelled as she got in the car. They drove off heading for the gardan the ceramony would be held in.

Mikoto was calming her son down who was jumping to conclusions.

" what if she's love someone else and skipped on me! Or she ranaway or maybe commited suicide or..or " he ran out of breath but relaxed when he saw his beautiful maiden comeing up the asle with her father and smiled.

Mikoto and hikari stood side by side smileing as they remmbered the day they set them up in the grocery store. Maybe one day theyd tell them but for now they would let them live their momment of promise.

**Thanx for reading **

**Plz review and enjoy!**


End file.
